


storytime

by prncesspeach1747



Series: Monsta X Bingo 2017 pt. 1 [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Graphic Language, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, inkheart kinda, it was the first book to come to mind, please don't get mad if you like Fifty Shades, siiigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncesspeach1747/pseuds/prncesspeach1747
Summary: Hoseok discovers he has strange abilities. The sort of abilities that allow him to read characters out of books. All of a sudden, he has a Greek deity in his living room.He freaks out a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of my Bingo prompts. This one was 'greek mythology'. It might end up being chaptered, but I might just leave it as an open ended oneshot/drabble thing because I'm lazy. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, as usual.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god oh god oh god oh god...” Hoseok was normally a fairly eloquent sort of guy. He was pretty down to earth, hardly freaked out by anything. So why the hell was he... “Oh god oh god oh god.” Yeah. That.

The pink haired boy, eyes wide and filled with a mixture of concern and annoyance, turned to look at him despite the fact that he so very much wanted to explore this strange new world. “I'm not a god. Well, kind of, not really. I'm... a personification.”

Hoseok stopped mid panicked rant to give the 'personification' a once-over, his breath stuttering in his chest as he struggled to calm down before he looked down at the book still in his hands. The book on Greek Mythology. Specifically lower deities, personifications and spirits. And the page his finger was on... Soter, personification of safety and deliverance from harm.

“Oh god...”

Pinkie's cheeks flushed with annoyed color and he planted his hands on his hips with a huff. “Personification. Not god. Get it right.”

“This isn't real. This is a dream. Or, or... maybe I've got food poisoning,” Hoseok looked away from Pinkie, though it was more like he was physically trying to keep from looking at the boy, as if not looking would confirm that it wasn't real. “Fuck, shit. Minhyuk. I'm going to kill that nasty little fuck. I knew something was wrong with those fucking brownies!”

As if realizing that maybe this was just a drug induced hallucination, Hoseok visibly relaxed and turned back to look at the boy. “Right. Okay. You're a hallucination. You'll disappear in a few hours, when I sober up.”

Pinkie gave him an exasperated look and sighed, arms folding across the front of his... shit, was he wearing a sheet? Hoseok groaned in annoyance and scrubbed his hands over his face, the book lying abandoned at his feet. Even if this were a hallucination--

“....uh, Hoseok, who's the cutie in the toga?”

Fuck.

Hoseok looks over his fingers at one of his flatmates. Minhyuk looked like a typical college student, down to the reading glasses he really hated to wear and the weird hat he almost always wore. Right now he had a satchel in one hand, no doubt having just returned from a morning class, and a rather amused look on his face. 

“Not that I really care if you’re bringing cuties home, but it’s like ten in the morning,” stupid fucker Minhyuk continued, setting his bag down before wandering closer to appraise Pinkie closer. “Nice toga, kid. Where’d you get it?” 

Pinkie’s face scrunches up into what could only look like embarrassment, and huffed. “It was spun by my mother, from the stars in the Southern Sky.” 

Hoseok proceeded to choke on his tongue as Minhyuk looked from the supposed Greek deity to his flatmate, and then shoved the book at him. “Before you say anything, I didn’t bring him home. I was reading and poof- he just appeared from my book. I guess.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened, and then he was a bundle of excitement as he snatched up the book. “Dude! You went all Inkheart and shit! I wonder if it works on other books. Surely you’ve read out loud before now.”

“Not really. I was studying and just sorta mumbled a bit—what the fuck, why do you have that?!” 

Hoseok glared at the book Minhyuk just produced from his bag, the cover making him grimace just a little too much. “What the fuck, Minhyuk?”

“...my lit professor is a closet perv, I think,” Minhyuk replied after a moment, patting the cover of Fifty Shades of Grey with mild amusement. “I was forced to bring it home. But now I’m curious...”

For a moment everything was quiet. Hoseok’s face darkened to a shade of crimson Minhyuk had never really seen before. Pinkie seemed to hold his breath with anticipation, as if the very room would explode with Hoseok’s reaction. Minhyuk only grinned more, holding the book out with raised eyebrows. 

And then shit hit the fan. 

“Absolutely fucking no you fucking pervert! If I do have some randomly stupid fucking ability to read characters out of books, why would I waste my time and effort physically READING the words of a bad fucking fanfiction turned novel?” Hoseok’s voice rose in pitch the more he spoke, and by the end he was almost yelling. “I am NOT reading Christian-Fucking-Grey out of that fucking book. He’s a bad example of a dom, and what he says is BDSM is really bad fucking abuse. No fucking way, absolutely fucking not! I’m already trying to deal with Soter over here, fucking personification of safety and deliverance of harm. The last thing I need is some fucking Edward Cullen clone control freak stinking up the living room with his bullshit.”

Minhyuk dropped the book to his side, deflated and pretending to look wounded. “...actually, I was going to ask if you could read Ana out of it. She’s kinda hot.”

“...I swear to fucking god, Minhyuk. Get the fuck out of here before I read Voldemort out of Harry Potter and ask him nicely to kill you.”


End file.
